Buenas noches
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: La soledad es parte de la vida desde el principio de la humanidad, nunca podrás deshacerte de ella, creo que es una buena compañera a la hora de meditar... ¿Sabe? no importa lo mucho que intente, siempre heriré a las personas, nunca me entenderán completamente. Entonces, ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?


_**Disclaimer:** Neji es propiedad de Kishitroll y no me lo quiere vender._

 _ **Aviso:** El fic participa en el reto Tabú del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 _ **Nota:** Neji sobrevive en la guerra, Maito tiene su pie y no sucede lo creado por Pierrot (The Last)_

 ** _¡No más retos para Issy!_**

* * *

 **Buenas noches**

* * *

 **.**

Neji no tiene espejos en su dormitorio, nada extra además de lo básico, un futón y un armario. Muchos de su clan asumen que es simple y práctico, su futón es lo único suave en esas cuatro paredes, paredes que son completamente blancas, insípidas y sin personalidad. Lo único de valor son las armas guardadas meticulosamente en su armario, junto a ropa práctica de entrenamiento, de ceremonia y casual.

Ha tirado todos los regalos que le obsequiaron, destruye gradualmente los pergaminos de la rama primaria que había robado en su juventud, la medalla por participar en la guerra la enterró junto los cadáveres, quemó lentamente cada una de sus fotos —esas que escondía de forma recelosa entre su ropa—, la última en quemar fue de sus padres.

 **…**

Neji perdió la marca en su frente cuando casi muere en la guerra, pero aunque perdió una marca ganó una cicatriz desfigurante en su pecho.

Ahora no solo siente como una electricidad fantasma recorre su frente, sino que se le sumó muchas veces despertarse en medio de la noche, bañado en un sudor frió y con la sensación de ahogarse.

 **...**

Los días del Hyuuga se volvieron cronometrados y fue todo tan lentamente que nadie se dio cuenta, todo calculado y finamente actuado para no levantar sospechas dentro de su clan y con sus compañeros de equipo.

Neji es considerado un genio.

En un día cotidiano las madrugadas las pasa en silencio preparándose mentalmente para soportar otro día, mientras su mente se pierde en el canto de las aves libres en los jardines del clan. Luego de desayunar son entrenamientos con la heredera al clan, la nueva heredera del clan —Hanabi por fin sobrepasó a su hermana— ser su guardia personal en las reuniones. Estar con la rama secundaria por la tarde, escucharlos y apaciguarlos, ser mediador de ambas ramas para que no se ataquen entre sí. Entrenamientos solitarios por la noche hasta sentirse lo suficiente cansado para dormir sin soñar.

Solo algunos días variaba si sus compañeros de equipo con días de anticipación pedían horas de él para pasar un rato amistoso, o claro, si le daban una misión. La otra variable era Hinata, intentando pasar tiempo con su primo.

 **...**

El día que Neji quema la última fotografía, fue en frente de las tumbas de sus padres, sus ojos quedan hipnóticos en el papel desintegrándose, pensando en lo bueno que sería si pudiera desaparecer en un instante de la misma manera.

Tenten fue a llevar flores a sus familiares caídos y amigos que perdió, al ver al muchacho que tanto conocía, se acerca y deja una flor en su regazo.

El chico agradeció con un asentimiento y se recuesta al lado de la tumba de su padre, la chica sin saber mucho que hacer, prefiere acompañarlo unos momentos antes de retirarse, acaricia la cabellera largo del muchacho antes de despedirse.

—Neji, eres tan extraño —susurró la chica mientras se perdía entre las tumbas con un ramo de flores blancas.

El Hyuuga llega a escuchar, pero no responde, se decide a cerrar los ojos por un momento.

 **...**

Hay noches que Hinata se queda desvelada, con la sensación de una premonición de una catástrofe. Camina por los pasillos de su clan, desde su nuevo dormitorio —se había convertido en una desterrada dentro de su propio clan— hacia las cocinas en otra construcción, pero ella se detiene a mitad de camino con una taza de té humeante en sus manos al escuchar ruidos en el dojo.

La chica se acerca a una figura sentada en el suelo. Lo mira temerosa y dubitativa detrás de la entrada pero termina siendo valiente y se acerca al muchacho agotado por tanto practicar. Neji no hace ademán de moverse al sentir los pasos torpes que se acercan a él, la chica se sienta detrás y escucha su voz dudando hablar, ella huele a flores y a primavera, a jazmines y a dulce.

Hinata deja la taza a un costado, usando su campera como trapo seca con cuidado las heridas de la espalda de él, siente el paso de la tela de algodón contra la piel sudorosa y sangrante, siente como se tensa cuando pasa el trapo por esa cicatriz culpa de la guerra, pero ambos no dicen nada, se mantienen en silencio.

Neji no soporta esas palabras de la chica que no salen y se convierten en suspiros, por lo que se da vuelta y toma una mano entre las suyas. Ella se sobresalta, se sonroja, sabe que debe estarlo mirando con unos ojos tristes y es por eso él que no levanta la vista. Acaricia esa mano suave que no está hecha para la guerra y la cual salvo, comparada con sus manos grandes y callosas por tanto entrenamiento, Hinata era suave y dulce, mientras que Neji se consideraba solo alguien…

—Lo siento.

El muchacho chasquea la lengua molesto consigo mismo y suelta la mano ajena de forma abrupta, la taza de té se rompe en el camino del chico, se va rápido del dojo, sin siquiera mirar a la chica arrodillada. Hinata solo aprieta sus manos en su camisón nerviosa y obliga su mente en pensar en colores cálidos, en girasoles, en bebés gorgojeando, en un cielo despejado, en la primavera y un cálido verano.

 **…**

Tsunade se acostumbra a curar las heridas del muchacho luego de las misiones, ya esta cansada de regañarlo.

—La soledad es parte de la vida desde el principio de la humanidad, nunca podrás deshacerte de ella, creo que es una buena compañera a la hora de meditar —hace una mueca al ver las heridas cerrando—. ¿Sabe? no importa lo mucho que intente, siempre heriré a las personas, nunca me entenderán completamente. Entonces, ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?

La doctora sin comprender de dónde salieron las palabras le entrega una botella de sake, asume que el chico habla así por culpa de la morfina.

 **...**

Neji se aísla cada día más, ya no quiere hablar con nadie, habla solo lo necesario y escapa de las reuniones con excusas diferentes. Ya no entiende las preocupaciones vacías ajenas, tampoco comprende sus propias preocupaciones, se va a pensar solo y jugar con sus demonios. Siente que no puede perdonar muchas cosas.

En las misiones sus peleas con su sensei empeoran con cada misión, cada vez responde más ácido y mordaz, comete errores que pueden ser mortales para él y para la misión misma. Ni Lee con su positivismo, ni Tenten con su paciencia pueden lograr calmarlo muchas veces, ambos tienen un pacto secreto de vigilar que Neji no termine realmente muerto en ninguna misión, oran en silencio que solo sea una depresión post-guerra y no que realmente busca heridas conscientemente.

Cuando su maestro le habla de libertad o felicidad para intentar animar los chicos luego de volver a la aldea, solo hacen que el muchacho se retuerza por dentro de rabia.

—¡¿Felicidad?! ¡La felicidad no es solo libertad!, no envidio sus mentes simples, porque en ustedes la felicidad solo dura unos instantes y la creen eterna ¡No es eterna! ¡Ustedes siempre estan perdidos hablando de una juventud y fuerza que no existe! ¡No comprenden! —gritó luego de fallar en una misión, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en ese lugar donde alguna vez estuvo un sello.

—¡Neji, ni siquiera sabes que estás diciendo! —su compañera gritó frustrada al ver como trataban a su sensei, Rock Lee por su lado intentaba separarlos.

—¡Son todos patéticos!

Los dos muchachos observan como Maito Gai se lleva a las rastras a un iracundo Neji. Ya no están cuando Neji llora la de rabia, mientras su maestro solo intenta consolarlo de una manera que él comprende, lo acompaña toda la noche y lo obliga a entrenar hasta que cae agotado del cansancio. Lleva al muchacho en silencio a su clan esa madrugada, mientras más tarde —al entregar el pergamino con la misión al Hokage— le ruega a Kakashi que no ponga en baja al chico Hyuuga.

Neji es dado de baja temporalmente, pasa dos semanas hasta que alguien lo ve dando vueltas por la aldea.

 **…**

Cuando Neji cierra sus ojos a la hora de dormir se siente incómodo y no lo suficientemente fuerte para ciertas batallas. En la noche las sombras lo rodean, lo señalan, se burlan y lo humillan. Antes gritaba, insultaba, intentaba asesinar las sombras, pero ahora ya acostumbrado a la pesadilla, espera con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados que los rayos de la mañana lo saquen de ese lugar.

Cuando las sombras lo terminan ahogando y lo obligan a abrir los ojos.

Pero él muchas veces duda si son mejores las pesadillas, o esos sueños fantasiosos en que mezclan lo irreal con la realidad del día a día, estos últimos lo distraen demasiado. Ya no le gustaba dormir, el insomnio se había vuelto su compañero.

 **…**

Siendo alguien catalogado como genio, era de preguntarse si el auto aislamiento era un efecto secundario de su inteligencia, o tal vez era algo de su destino el cual ya le había dejado de gustar indagar. Cuando su sensei le recriminaba su actitud individualista, optaba por escuchar en silencio, había aprendido que era más rápido terminar la conversación si daba la razón, antes que pelear. Aunque era más difícil evadir a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes aunque él insultara, siempre volvían.

Por eso ya no le gustaba caminar fuera de su clan, los Hyuuga no indagaban tanto en su vida.

—Neji, hay un nuevo cargamento de armas que llegó a la tienda, ¿Vamos a probarlas?

—Se me informó que esta noche debo cuidar a Hanabi-sama en la reunión de los clanes, Tenten espero que comprendas mis deberes están primero.

La chica hizo una mueca como si esperara otra respuesta, para finalmente negar con la cabeza. Observa al muchacho unos segundos intentando buscar palabras para continuar hablando, pero se rinde y prefiere ser honesta.

—Neji, sabes que me preocupo…

—Estoy bien.

 **…**

Una tarde Neji desaparece, nadie sabe dónde puede estar, por protocolo Hiashi manda un grupo a buscarlo, manda al equipo de su sobrino y habla con el Hokage para que esto no salga de entre ellos.

Lo encuentran con la vista cansada, casi ciego temporalmente por usar tanto el byakugan, tenía autolesiones en todo su cuerpo.

Tenten y Lee lloran al encontrarlo de esa manera, pero el muchacho con la escasa energía que le queda pelea para que lo dejen en el bosque.

—Te lastimaste…

—¡Fue entrenando!

Hiashi encierra al muchacho en su habitación, solo dejan que Tsunade venga a curar las heridas que el chico no deja sanar. El hombre hace oídos sordos a los demás y la preocupación por el muchacho, siente una deshonra que el muchacho sea tan desagradecido.

Hinata pelea con su padre para que la dejen ver a su primo, ella también termina encerrada en su propia habitación.

 **...**

Es una tarde días después de ese incidente cuando Neji gritó, sus puños golpearon las paredes blancas dejando manchas de sangre por nudillos ensangrentados. Su ropa es cortada con saña y el futón arrojado por la ventana.

Nadie entra al dormitorio, muchos susurran preocupados detrás de la puerta y por los pasillos, otros son más crueles y se ríen de la cordura rota del niño prodigio de la rama secundaria, Hinata lleva las manos a su boca y ahoga su llanto en ellos. Alguien entre ellos llaman a su líder cuando se dan cuenta que la puerta estab bajo llave, la muchacha llama a gritos del otro lado.

—Nii-san, no me dejes sola...

—¡Hinata, ya entiendo! —escucha la voz amortiguada del otro lado, escucha como alguien está intentando derribar la puerta— No importa el tipo de vida que lleve una persona, su fin es la muerte, ¡El maldito destino me sigue buscando, en las noches me llama, aún no soy libre!.

—Por favor… —balbuceó asustada.

Escucha los insultos de algunos de su clan al ver que hay un sello en la puerta, los pasos fuertes de su padre resuenan en los pasillos.

—Es verdad, es lo único cierto, estaba tan equivocado. Pero hay algo que si puedo elegir, antes no tuve la oportunidad porque habían médicos cerca, pero ahora es diferente.

Hinata se pone pálida, y sus piernas tiemblan tanto que cae al suelo, escuchó un ruido desde el otro lado que la hizo acordarse de la guerra, no siente los murmullos de los demás de su clan, ni tampoco que el sello de la puerta cae. Hiashi retira a todos, pero a ella la ignora como si fuera un insecto y lo agradece.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es ver a Tsunade corriendo por el lugar y entrando a la habitación, ella entra y es la tercera —y última— persona en observar como Neji se cortó la frente y el abdomen. Su padre las obliga a mantener silencio, y puede observar entre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas como Tsunade aprieta los nudillos.

—Hablaremos con el Hokage, él murió en una misión, espero que lo entiendan.

Hinata vuelve a llorar.

 **.**

* * *

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Como se dieron cuenta, me sortearon suicidio (pero haberlo contado en el principio era contar toda la historia) _

_Y gracias waifu por mostrarme imágenes de Oyasumi Punpun (?)_

 _Y lamento que hayan leído dos mil palabras densas, pero realmente, realmente, no sirvo para tragedia, y quedo esta cosa *señala todo*_

 ** _¡Suerte a todos, hasta luego!_**


End file.
